1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to superconductive materials, and more particularly, to a superconducting shell(s) with electromagnetic shielding surrounding a work product in an entropically isolated environment with kinetic facilitation of energy generation or propulsion.
2. Related Art
Generally, quantum physics predicts that all of space is filled with zero-point fluctuations, also called the zero-point field, creating a universal sea of zero-point energy. The density of this energy depends critically on where in frequency the zero-point fluctuations cease. Since space itself is thought to break up into a kind of quantum foam at a tiny distance scale called the Planck scale (10−33 cm), it is argued that the zero point fluctuations must cease at a corresponding Planck frequency (1043 Hz). According to this theory, the zero-point energy density would be 110 orders of magnitude greater than the radiant energy at the center of the sun.
There are numerous patents whose claims use electromagnetic radiation to facilitate conversion of zero point energy into usable electrical energy, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,031. It has also been suggested that a superconducting sphere could be used to interact with an external geomagnetic field to propel a vehicle within the field, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,666, and that plasma could be phased to interference waves using electromagnetism, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,452. However, these prior devices fail to disclose or suggest a superconducting shell according to the present invention, which does not interact with external geomagnetic field, or any other ambient magnetic or electrical field, but instead shields the interior of the shell from such fields to use sound as an energy driver. Therefore, these prior devices cannot provide an entropically isolated environment for a work product within such devices.